Niki's Chance
by Azure the Ice Mage
Summary: [WRITERS BLOCK WRITE MORE SOON]This is an awesome remake of my previous story. This time, Niki isn't me. She's not an Uchiha. She's her own person, and Sasuke's a horny little devil. Muwaha... How easily manipulation is. SasuNiki SakuNaru
1. Intro:NikixSasuke? :D

_I would like to say I own Niki, and no one else in this story. I made this for pure fun and for a few of my pervy friends :P If you do not support OC'S or SasuOc, then please do not read this just to flame it. If you want to read it and give me constructive critism, then I'd appreciate it. Anything that doesn't put me or Niki down then I'd appreciate that, thank you. I do not own Sasuke, Naruto, or the show Naruto in anyway shape or form.(Except for a plushie of demon-naruto, Sasuke, and an action figure of Sasuke I got for Christmas... hehe... yeah..)  
A few notes, the way Sasuke is based off me and my friends ideas of him._ :P_**You'll know soon enough.  
**-Niki  
The first chapter begins in Sasuke's point of view, and then goes to Niki's, then to Sasuke's again, and then back to normal, as in 3rd point of view.  
------------------------------------------------_

**Begin Sasuke's PoV**

She strummed the guitar softly, on the stage. She sung songs of other bands, none of them were original, but the village of Konoha liked her singing. It was near the end of the cherry blossum festival.

_Hey there Delilah,  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away,  
But girl tonight you look so pretty,  
Yes you do,  
Time Square can't shine as bright as you,  
I swear it's true._

_Hey there Delilah,  
Don't you worry about the distance,  
I'm right there if you get lonely,  
Give this song another listen,  
Close your eyes,  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise,  
I'm by your side._

_Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
What you do to me.__  
__  
A thousand miles seems pretty far,  
But they've got planes and trains and cars,  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way,  
Our friends would all make fun of us,  
And we'll just laugh along because,  
We know that none of them have felt this way,  
__Delilah I can promise you,  
That by the time that we get through,  
The world will never ever be the same,  
And you're to blame. _

_Hey there Delilah you be good,  
And don't you miss me,  
Two more years and you'll be done with school,  
And I'll be making history,  
Like I do,  
You'll know it's all because of you,  
We can do whatever we want to,  
Hey there Delilah here's to you,  
This one's for you. _

_Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
What you do to me._

_Ohhh..._

They clapped, and I did too. I admired her, she was such a nice person to everyone, a bitch sometimes, and she treated everyone the same. There was evil and good in her eyes, and second chances... that was important. She bowed, she was done, next act would be up, I walked to backstage. She put the guitar in its case and closed it. She turned around and squeaked. "H-Hello Sasuke!" "Hey," I said smiling. She picked up her guitar. "May I offer to walk you home?" She blushed. "Thank you, that'd be sweet of you."

I took her arm and started to walk her home. I looked over her chest, and then at her face, she was pretty. She was one of those people who you could fall on in the worst of times, and she would find some happyness in it. Even if it seemed impossible. She could find it... I liked being around here. It was especially nice... I groaned, it started to rain as we reached her house. She opened the door quickly and held it open. "Well. Come in." She said smiling. I walked in, expecting her half to close it in my face and go 'Haha, screw you perv boy,' and half expecting her to wrap her arms around me and go "I like you... you're really nice." ...Did I just hear her voice? Did she ju-... She did.

**End Sasuke's PoV**

**Begin Niki's PoV  
(This is only going to be a short one this chapter)**

"I like you... you're really nice." I said smiling. My guitar leaning against the wall. I could feel him shiver slightly, I guess he wasn't used to something like a hug... He's been through so much... His arm placed it self on my head. "You're short," he said blankly. I pushed him on the ground, and crossed my arms. "You aint much taller." He huffed and stood up, and placed a hand on the door knob. "I'll be on my way," he opened it, and I shut it. "Not in the rain you aren't," I replied, taking my guitar. He sat on the couch as I took my guitar upstairs. He, I'm guessing, made himself comfortable, and I couldn't stand the dress I was in, so I changed. I put in my Likin Park CD and 'Crawling' slowly came on, it was burned so they weren't in order.

**End Niki's PoV**

**Begin Sasuke's PoV(2)**

Crawling in my skin...  
These wounds they will not heal...  
Fear is how I fall...  
Confusing what is real..  
Theres something inside me that pulls beneath the surface...

She came downstairs, singing to the song lightly. She wore a red shirt, with black sleeves extending from it. She was simply beautiful.

Consuming... Confusing...  
This lack of self controll I fear is never ending...  
Controlling, I cant seem to find myself again...  
My walls are closing in...

She walked into the kitchen and came back with soda, she tossed me one, sat next to me, and leaned on me. She trusted me, I guess.. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I sighed, taking a sip of my newly opened soda.

Not the sense of confidence, I'm convinced  
Theres just to much pressure to take...  
I felt this way before...  
So insecure...

She sighed after me, and closed her eyes, continuing to sing.

Crawling in my skin...  
These wounds, they will not heal...  
Fear is how I fall...  
Confusing what is real...

She sung beautifully, even if it was so soft.

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me...  
Distracting... reacting...  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection...  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  
To find myself again...  
My walls are closing in...

I looked down at her face, and she had her eyes closed.

Not the sense of confidence...  
I'm covinced theres to much pressure to take...  
I felt this way before...  
So insecure...

She leaned up and whispered the lyrics into my ear, it made me shudder.

Crawling in my skin...  
These wounds will not heal...  
Fear is how I fall...  
Confusing what is real...  
Crawling in my skin...  
These wounds they will not heal...  
Fear is how I fall...  
Confusing Confusing what is real  
There's something inside me that pulls beneathe the surface...  
Consuming...

I pushed her against the couch, and held her there. She looked at me wide eyed, her face becoming red. "S-Sasu-" I put my lips against hers, this was the 3rd time I have ever kissed her. The first time was a dare when Team 7 and her were at Sakura's house, we were forced. The second time was when she kissed me goodbye when I walked her home in the rain. This was the third time, she kissed me back this time. I almost felt like blushing myself, but I kept kissing her. She slowly blinked, and then closed her eyes. I could hear a soft hum from the back of her throat, and her arms wrapped around my neck, I was holding her down by the shoulders. I moved down, slowly gliding my tounge across her lips.

Confusing what is real...  
This lack of self controll I fear is never ending...  
Controlling...  
Confusing what is real!

With a little gasp I was in. She blushed, I did too, and I felt my heartbeat increase. My tounge swept across her bottom lip again, and she closed her eyes, blushing hard. My tounge met hers, and hers massaged mine, and I pulled back, a trail of saliva from our tounges. "Niki.." I said looking her at her. "Sasuke..." she whispered, turning her head. "D-Did we just make out?" She asked me. I didn't bother to answer, I just kissed her again, yearning to have my heart beat sped up like that again. It almost made me feel alive.

The next song began.

Tired of being what you want me to be...  
Feeling so faithless...  
Lost under the surface...  
Dont know what your expecting of me...  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes...  
(Caught in the under tow, just caught in the under two)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

She kissed me back, a bit less shy, she liked it. I could feel her lips part, and her tounge lathered over my lips, and I felt my heart beat speed up. "Hm..." She pressed herself up against me, I was still holding her down, remember. I pressed her down, and went to her ear. "Dont get to feisty..." I warned. She nodded, and I went to her ear and slowly nibbled on the lobe. She imediately giggled. "What?" "M-My ears ar-are sensitive..." I nibbled again and she let out a little noise. "Neh..." I blinked. I recognized it, it was a moan. I snickered. "Am I really that good...?" She didn't say a word. "I-I don't think you care." She was right, I really didn't.

**3rd PoV  
(A/N: Daaaaaaamn. That was long and sexy.)**

Sasuke smiled, and stroked down her cheek, her arm wrapped around his shoulders and she pulled herself up along with him. A shadow watched the two, and Sasuke smiled and hugged her. She whispered "You should go home..." He nodded and hugged her tightly. The figure appeared behind them. Niki stayed quiet, and it became invisable, except to her, the figure slowly walked to the side of the couch. "He was trying to get you into bed." It whispered in her ear. Sasuke blinked. "You hear something?" Niki smiled, angry on the inside. "Nope, maybe you're tired, go home and sleep, k?" "Okay, coffee tomorrow?" "Sure." "Okay," he kissed her forehead, and got off her, and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

"He really wants you in his pants." The figure became visable. His red eyes penetrated her dark grey/blue ones. His black hair was just like hers, long, his eyes went over her. "You know you should stop coming here... And why'd you turn off my music?" "I hate Linkin Park." "I dont care." "I do." "Well it's my house." "Who can kill you?" She scoffed. "You can't." His hand slithered around her neck and she squeaked, with almost a whisper she replied. "You can, you can now let go," she said, kicking him in the stomach lightly. He let go, and crawled above her, the blush had returned. "Dont blush Niki... I wont do much..." "Thats why I'm blushing, you WILL do something." "Just a nibble here, a nibble there." "No."

He looked at her, slightly surprised. "What?" "Itachi, no, I don't want anything, just some time alone." He layed on her, his head on her shoulder, his lips right near his neck. "Aww... can I stay?" he teased. This was Itachi Uchiha, no, he wasn't drunk, not high, not on any drugs. He's a teaser especially to Niki. He smiled, yes smiled, against her neck. "Fine..." she growled. She stood up, him standing up. She walked up to her room, and he followed. She layed on the bed, under the covers, him on top of them. She sighed. "Must you stay?" "Yes. I don't want you cheating on me or anything." "Like we're dating," she snorted sarcastically. "All in a days work," he whispered, a hand on her side. She hated this, this was just not right...

* * *

Well that's the end for today kiddies 3 thank you for reading. If my friend is reading this, yes a hell of a lot of this is mixed around. So... haha.  
Muve


	2. AN

OMG Guys I'm so sorry for the lateness of ALL my stories. I'm kept behind by a lot of crap, I'm really sorry. I had my update for Niki's Chance was deleted by TOTAL mistake! You guys just GOTTA forgive me! I didn't mean to, total accident! I forgot like so much so I'm going to try to get it up ASAP. And Christies Torture is taking so long cause I have an writers block, so that'll take a while to get out of it.

-Muve.

P.S. **_SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER SORRY!_**


End file.
